


The Tin Soldier

by JiminysJournal



Series: Once Upon a Time in Kingdom Hearts [40]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, Once Upon a Time (TV), The Wizard of Oz & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate season 7, Crossover, Fix-Fic, Gen, Nome War, Post-Episode: s05e10 Broken Heart, Post-Season 5A, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 02:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14155026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiminysJournal/pseuds/JiminysJournal
Summary: When Dorothy and Rumpel get taken by Zelena, Ozma teams up with Belle to rescue them.  And, in the past, Oz goes to war with the Nomes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after "Yellow Punch Buggy, No Punch Back," but there is minimal character overlap, anyway. My draft was just expiring.

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. MUNCHKINLAND MEADOW — NIGHT                                 

                                                                           

                                                              FADE IN.     

                                                                           

          DOROTHY and another woman — OZMA, judging by the poppies on      

          her hair — are sitting by a blue lake in Munchkinland,           

          eating what appears to be sea-salt ice cream.                    

                                                                           

                              DOROTHY                                      

                    Mmm!  This Munchkin Ice Cream is                       

                    AMAZING!                                               

                                                                           

                              OZMA                                         

                    Oh, I KNOW!  It’s...the perfect                        

                    balance of salty and sweet!                            

                                                                           

          Dorothy laughs.  Suddenly, a strange sound comes from the        

          woods.                                                           

                                                                           

                              DOROTHY                                      

                    Did you —                                              

                                                                           

          Ozma gets up.                                                    

                                                                           

                              OZMA                                         

                    Yes.  Come on.                                         

                                                                           

          She helps Dorothy up and they run toward the sound.              

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. MUNCHKINLAND WOODS — NIGHT                                  

                                                                           

          Dorothy and Ozma run along the Yellow Brick Road, when —         

          SWOOP! — Dorothy is pulled up, screaming.                        

                                                                           

                              OZMA                                         

                    DOROTHY!                                               

                                                                           

          Dorothy’s ice cream tumbles down, and Ozma catches it.           

                                                                           

                              OZMA (cont’d)                                

                    What in the —                                          

                                                                           

          She looks up to find a freaking Flying Monkey clutching her      

          wife atop a tree.                                                

                                                                           

                              OZMA (cont’d)                                

                    Monkeys!                                               

                                                                           

                              DOROTHY                                      

                         (confused)                                        

                    What the —                                             

                                                                           

          ZELENA walks around the trunk of the tree.                       

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              2.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ZELENA                                       

                    Hello, my pretty!                                      

                                                                           

                              DOROTHY                                      

                    No.  That’s impossible!                                

                                                                           

          Zelena smirks.                                                   

                                                                           

                              DOROTHY (cont’d)                             

                    Do you EVER die!                                       

                                                                           

                              ZELENA                                       

                    Oh, don’t worry; this time, I DID.                     

                    BUT, I have a certain...degree of                      

                    immortality that allows to spend                       

                    half my team...HERE!                                   

                                                                           

                              DOROTHY                                      

                         (disgruntled)                                     

                    Of course...                                           

                                                                           

          She tosses off the monkey, but Zelena grabs her and drops a      

          necklace on her, like the ones from OUaT-320.  Once it           

          absorbs Dorothy’s magic, she rips it off of her and puts it      

          on herself.                                                      

                                                                           

                              OZMA                                         

                    Don’t worry, I’m coming!                               

                                                                           

          She starts the climb the tree but is soon blown away, onto       

          the ground.                                                      

                                                                           

                              OZMA (cont’d)                                

                    Huh?                                                   

                                                                           

          Fighting the wind, Ozma gets up.  Across from her is a           

          MEMBER OF ORGANIZATION XIII.  Zelena, holding Dorothy poofs      

          into place next to him, so Ozma braves the wind, walking         

          toward them.                                                     

                                                                           

          But he opens up a dark portal, and they step through             

          it.  When it closes, the wind calms.                             

                                                                           

                              END OF TEASER                                

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              3.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT ONE                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. MUNCHKINLAND HOUSE — NIGHT — FLASHBACK                      

                                                                           

          A WOMAN stands in front of a more youthful and less              

          battle-torn XALDIN.  He is in an Ozian uniform.                  

                                                                           

                              WOMAN                                        

                    Do be careful out there, Dilan.                        

                                                                           

                              DILAN                                        

                    Don’t worry, Nimmie.  When the                         

                    war’s over, we can finally start                       

                    planning our family!                                   

                                                                           

          Nimmie smiles.  A SOLDIER WITH GREEN WHISKERS knocks on the      

          door, standing in the doorway.                                   

                                                                           

                              SOLDIER                                      

                    Captain Fyter, it’s time.                              

                                                                           

                              DILAN                                        

                    Just one second, General Amby.                         

                         (to Nimmie)                                       

                    I love you, Nimmie Amee.                               

                                                                           

                              NIMMIE                                       

                    And I, you, Dilan Fyter.                               

                                                                           

          They kiss, then he exits with General Amby.  As Dilan closes     

          the door, Nimmie puts her hand on her heart and smiles,          

          while also tearing up.                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. MUNCHKINLAND HOUSE — NIGHT                                  

                                                                           

          Dilan and Amby march toward a carriage.  They pass ANSEM THE     

          WISE, who promptly walks up to Dilan.                            

                                                                           

                              ANSEM THE WISE                               

                    You’re fighting a fruitless                            

                    battle.  The Nomes cannot be                           

                    defeated.                                              

                                                                           

                              DILAN                                        

                    I wouldn’t be too sure about that.                     

                                                                           

                              ANSEM THE WISE                               

                    How many have you already lost?                        

                                                                           

          Dilan stops and faces Ansem.                                     

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              4.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              DILAN                                        

                    And who, exactly, do you think you                     

                    are??                                                  

                                                                           

                              ANSEM THE WISE                               

                    I am a traveler from a far-off                         

                    land.  A king.  My name is                             

                    Ansem.  The Wise.  And my wisdom                       

                    tells me your talents are wasted,                      

                    here.  Become a member of my royal                     

                    guard, and I’ll repay you far more                     

                    then the Witch ever could.                             

                                                                           

                              DILAN                                        

                    My wife and I are planning on                          

                    starting a family, and we intend to                    

                    raise our kids in Oz.  I’m afraid                      

                    I’ll have to pass.                                     

                                                                           

                              ANSEM THE WISE                               

                    Think it over.                                         

                                                                           

                              DILAN                                        

                    No.                                                    

                                                                           

          He continues marching toward the carriage and gets into it,      

          along with General Amby.  As it takes off, Ansem glances at      

          the Fyter house.                                                 

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. STORYBROOKE LIBRARY — DAY — PRESENT DAY                     

                                                                           

          BELLE is shelving books.                                         

                                                                           

                              VOICE                                        

                         (whispering, o.s.)                                

                    Psst!                                                  

                                                                           

          Belle does not respond.                                          

                                                                           

                              VOICE                                        

                         (whispering, o.s.)                                

                    I said, "PSST!"                                        

                                                                           

          Now, Belle notices.  She turns her head.  Ozma comes out         

          from hiding behind a shelf.                                      

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                    Can I help you find something?                         

                                                                           

                              OZMA                                         

                    My wife.  Her name is Dorothy.                         

                                                                           

          She extends her hand.                                            

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              5.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              OZMA (cont’d)                                

                    I am Ozma, Queen of Oz.                                

                                                                           

          Belle shakes it.                                                 

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                    Belle.                                                 

                                                                           

          Ozma lets go.                                                    

                                                                           

                              OZMA                                         

                    Last night, Dorothy was taken by                       

                    the Wicked Witch of the                                

                    West.  Zelena.                                         

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                    Yes, I know her.  But why do you                       

                    need MY help?                                          

                                                                           

                              OZMA                                         

                    Because...she has your husband,                        

                    too.                                                   

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                    Rumpel!?  But, how!?                                   

                                                                           

                              OZMA                                         

                    She had a little                                       

                    help.  Some...person in a black                        

                    coat.                                                  

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                    Organization Thirteen!  Alright,                       

                    I’ll help you.                                         

                                                                           

                              OZMA                                         

                    Great!  Now, come on!  Let’s go.                       

                                                                           

                              BELLE                                        

                    Wait, I —                                              

                                                                           

                              OZMA                                         

                    No time!  We HAVE to save them.                        

                                                                           

          She grabs her ruby-encrusted belt and turns the buckle.  Red     

          lights swirl around and envelop them.  The lights then           

          compress, and they’re gone.  IENZO enters, carrying some         

          books.                                                           

                                                                           

                              IENZO                                        

                    Belle?                                                 

                                                                           

          He walks up to the desk.                                         

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              6.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              IENZO                                        

                    BELLE!?                                                

                                                                           

          He sets the books down.                                          

                                                                           

                              IENZO                                        

                    Huh.  She must have gone out.                          

                                                                           

          I’ll say.                                                        

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. WINKIE COUNTRY — NIGHT — FLASHBACK                          

                                                                           

          The OZIAN TROOPS are lined up in formation.  An                  

          emerald-bedazzled carriage rolls up, and Zelena gets out.        

                                                                           

                              ZELENA                                       

                    Hello, my pretties!                                    

                                                                           

          She slams the door and walks up to them.                         

                                                                           

                              ZELENA (cont’d)                              

                    The Nomes, as I’m sure you are                         

                    aware, are a vicious people.  Made                     

                    entirely of rock.  Many of                             

                    you...will not make it back.  At                       

                    least not alive.  You need to                          

                    understand this.  Roquat the Red                       

                    will not hesitate.  If we want to                      

                    even have so much as a smidge of                       

                    hope, we’re going to need something                    

                    that can help us level the playing                     

                    field.  General Amby.  Captain                         

                    Fyter!                                                 

                                                                           

          As the two soldiers break formation to stand by Zelena’s         

          sides, she winks at Dilan.  He gulps then clears his throat.     

                                                                           

                              DILAN                                        

                    Being made of rock, the Nomes                          

                    will  not go down with mere swords                     

                    or...lances.  No, I’m afraid, we                       

                    may have to blast.                                     

                                                                           

                              AMBY                                         

                    Which is why we have been hard at                      

                    work developing the greatest weapon                    

                    Oz has ever seen — the Oztank.                         

                                                                           

          A whole bunch of large, golden spheres studded with emeralds     

          — or maybe just green windows — roll up, each on a               

          turntable with wheels.  A cannon is mounted to the top of        

          each one, and they appear to open like Pokéballs.                

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              7.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              AMBY (cont’d)                                

                    Each Oztank holds two soldiers —                       

                    one to drive, one to fire.                             

                                                                           

                              DILAN                                        

                    Our hope...is that the Oztank will                     

                    turn the war.                                          

                                                                           

                              AMBY                                         

                    Now, please listen, as I assign                        

                    your stations.                                         

                                                                           

          Zelena pulls Dilan aside.                                        

                                                                           

                              ZELENA                                       

                    These Oztanks were a brilliant                         

                    idea, captain.                                         

                                                                           

                              DILAN                                        

                    Thank you.  I do what I can to                         

                    defend Oz from its enemies.                            

                                                                           

                              ZELENA                                       

                         (giggling)                                        

                    More than that...                                      

                                                                           

                              DILAN                                        

                    Excuse me?                                             

                                                                           

                              ZELENA                                       

                    Now, now, Fyter, don’t be so                           

                    modest.  They call you "The Tin                        

                    Soldier," don’t they?                                  

                                                                           

                              DILAN                                        

                    I have been called that.                               

                                                                           

                              ZELENA                                       

                    I do like a man in tin...                              

                                                                           

                              DILAN                                        

                    That’s...good to know.                                 

                                                                           

          She smirks.  Then looks at Amby.                                 

                                                                           

                              ZELENA                                       

                    Amby is the past...                                    

                                                                           

          She looks back at Dilan.                                         

                                                                           

                              ZELENA (cont’d)                              

                    YOU are the future!  You see —                         

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              8.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          She puts her hand on his shoulder and tilts her head, much       

          to his discomfort.                                               

                                                                           

                              ZELENA (cont’d)                              

                    — in the end —                                         

                                                                           

          She gets closer.  He gulps again.                                

                                                                           

                              ZELENA (cont’d)                              

                    — it’s beauty and brawn, not                           

                    tactical prowess, that people                          

                    remember.  Why, just imagine —                         

                                                                           

          His eyes follow her hand, as she slides it across his chest.     

                                                                           

                              ZELENA (cont’d)                              

                    — you —                                                

                                                                           

          She pulls her hand back.                                         

                                                                           

                              ZELENA (cont’d)                              

                         (smiling)                                         

                    — by my side!                                          

                                                                           

                              DILAN                                        

                    Zelena.  You KNOW I’m already                          

                    married.  And happily so.  We plan                     

                    on starting a family.                                  

                                                                           

          Her smile morphs into a scowl.                                   

                                                                           

                              ZELENA                                       

                    Right...                                               

                                                                           

          She leads him back to Amby’s side.                               

                                                                           

                              AMBY                                         

                    Alright.  Into positions.                              

                                                                           

                              DILAN                                        

                    On my fire, we will move.                              

                                                                           

          The soldiers get into the Oztanks.  Amby and Dilan share an      

          Oztank.  Zelena gets onto her broom.                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. OZTANK — NIGHT                                              

                                                                           

          Dilan closes the Oztanks, as he gets in, Amby at the             

          helm.  The former sighs.                                         

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              9.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              AMBY                                         

                    What?                                                  

                                                                           

                              DILAN                                        

                    Zelena.  She...propositioned me.                       

                                                                           

          He looks at the general.                                         

                                                                           

                              DILAN (cont’d)                               

                    Knowing full-well I was happily                        

                    married.  Shall I fire?                                

                                                                           

                              AMBY                                         

                    Yes.                                                   

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. WINKIE COUNTRY — NIGHT                                      

                                                                           

          Amby and Dilan’s Oztank goes BOOM! and they all move             

          out.  Zelena flies overhead.                                     

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT ONE                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           


	2. Chapter 2

CONTINUED: 10.

ACT TWO 

INT. OZIAN PALACE THRONE ROOM — DAY — PRESENT DAY 

A FEMALE SOLDIER stands guard, as a red light explodes and

unwraps, sending Ozma and Belle tumbling. 

BELLE 

Ugh...

OZMA

Careful.There’s a rough landing.

Belle brushes herself off, as she gets up.

BELLE 

Yeah.Thanks for that. 

Ozma walks to the center of the room and waves her hands

over the floor.It glows green, and an image opens up. 

OZMA

My magic painting will tell us

where they are. 

MR. GOLD’s face shows up in the painting, but he’s

unconscious.

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. CAVE — DAY 

Mr. Gold wakes up in a cavernous room lit only by torches 

just outside.He looks to his right, only to see 

bars.Noting the very irony of the situation, he lets out a

little laugh. 

DOROTHY 

(o.s.) 

I see you’re finally up.

He turns his head forward to see her sitting across from

him.

MR. GOLD

Ms. Gale.I didn’t expect to see 

you again, so soon. 

DOROTHY 

Believe me, the feeling’s mutual. 

She gets up.

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 11.

DOROTHY (cont’d)

And yet, here we are. 

MR. GOLD

Can’t you just use your magic to

get us out? 

DOROTHY 

She took it.

MR. GOLD

Who did?

ZELENA

(o.s.) 

ME! 

Dorothy and Gold both look at her.Two monkeys are behind

her, and she is holding Gold’s cane.

ZELENA (cont’d) 

Hello, my pretties! 

One monkey screeches. 

ZELENA (cont’d) 

Come on.Let’s go. 

She waves her hand and the cell door slides open.The

monkeys fly in and grab her prisoners.

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. OZIAN PALACE THRONE ROOM — DAY 

The image fades out on the painting and Ozma turns to Belle.

OZMA

The Nome Palace.We need to go to

Ev. 

BELLE 

Ev? 

Ozma walks up to the soldier. 

OZMA

General Jinjur, ready the Crossing

Carpet. 

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 12.

JINJUR

Yes, Your Majesty.

She salutes her and exits.

BELLE 

I never got a chance to change into 

my traveling clothes. 

OZMA

Jellia can find you something.

BELLE 

Thanks.And a dagger?

OZMA

I can get you one from our armory.

BELLE 

(smiling)

Thank you!Is there a potion shop

I can stop by?

OZMA

I can show you our storeroom. 

BELLE 

(nodding)

That would be helpful.

EXT. OZIAN CAMP — DAY — FLASHBACK 

Quite a few green tents are set up, one smaller but more

opulent than the others.A SOLDIER enters it.

INT. OPULENT TENT — DAY 

The tent is divided into sections.The soldier enters into 

a sort of common area with table in the center.In the back

is a nook containing various food and supplies.It is

well-decorated. 

On either side, in the back half, are three closed-off

sections — one on one side and two on the other.

SOLDIER 

Captain?

DILAN 

(o.s.) 

Enter.

* * *

13.

The soldier enters the closer of the two sections on the

right.

INT. DILAN’S QUARTERS — DAY 

Dilan is facing a mirror, putting on metal armor stained to 

match the Ozian uniform.

SOLDIER 

What is that? 

DILAN 

I always wear tin armor into

battle.It’s my signature. 

He picks up his helmet and turns around.

DILAN (cont’d)

They call me the "Tin Soldier." 

SOLDIER 

Is that...effective?

Dilan puts on his helmet. 

DILAN 

What did you need?

SOLDIER 

Oh!I was just asked to fetch you! 

DILAN 

Well, here I am.Come on, let’s

go. 

They exit.

EXT. OZIAN CAMP — DAY 

The Oztanks are lined up.Nearby are the troops — even 

MORE than before — in formation.As well as Zelena and 

Amby.Zelena is quick to take notice of Dilan’s armor. 

ZELENA

Ooh...I DO love a man in tin... 

DILAN 

(to the troops)

Alright!Let’s move. 

* * *

14.

The soldiers from before all get into their Oztanks, and

they all take off.The rest of the soldiers march

alongside, in formation.

INT. NOME PALACE THRONE ROOM — DAY — PRESENT DAY

The whole room is filled with PEOPLE IN SILVER, PINK, AND 

PURPLE DRAGON-LIKE ARMOR, armed with lances.They’re 

Dragoons, because sitting in the throne is XALDIN.They

part near the doorway to allow Zelena to enter. 

Above her, the monkeys carrying Gold and Dorothy fly in and 

stop in the center of the room, near a candelabra, held to

the ceiling by four pale gold chains, plus one at the 

top.Dorothy struggles to free herself, to no avail. 

ZELENA

(to Xaldin)

Get out of there! 

Xaldin hops off the throne and walks up to Zelena.He

summons a lance and hands it to her.She inspects it.

ZELENA (cont’d) 

Hmm, very nice, very nice, Captain

Fyter.

XALDIN

They don’t call me "The Whirlwind 

Lancer" for nothing.

ZELENA

Is that what they call you, now?I 

take it you don’t wear tin anymore? 

He shakes his head, and she walks up to one of his Dragoons.

ZELENA (cont’d) 

Where did you get so many soldiers? 

XALDIN

Isn’t it obvious? 

She lifts up a fencing mask the Dragoon wears behind some 

pink bandages.Behind it is the face of General Amby, green

whiskers and all.But he has a scar on his right cheek.

ZELENA

Oh, that’s WICKED!

She laughs, as she closes the mask and walks back to Xaldin.

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 15.

ZELENA (cont’d) 

Every last one of them? 

XALDIN

And ALL of them!

She high-fives him, as she passes him.

ZELENA

I’ve got my army back!

XALDIN

Easy, Zee...

DOROTHY 

What do you want, Zelena!?

ZELENA

You dead. 

The lance flies out of her hand and into Mr. Gold’s.

MR. GOLD

What is this? 

ZELENA

Oh, I apologize.I should have 

been more clear.

(clears throat)

I want you to KILL Dorothy! 

Gold stares Zelena down, in utter disbelief, before 

responding: 

MR. GOLD

No.I WON’T do it! 

XALDIN

See, we anticipated you saying

something like that.Which is why

we brought a little...insurance.

He snaps his fingers, and a group of Dragoons enter.They

point their lances to the center of their group — inside

which is NEAL.

MR. GOLD

Bae...

ZELENA

You have two hours to kill

Dorothy.Otherwise, your dear

son’s second chance at life...will

be tragically cut short.

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 16.

(gasps, then smiling)

And I’LL be responsible for BOTH of 

his deaths! 

END OF ACT TWO

(CONTINUED)


	3. Chapter 3

CONTINUED: 17.

ACT THREE 

INT. NOME PALACE THRONE ROOM — DAY

All, as before. 

NEAL

Papa, don’t worry about me.You

don’t have to do this.

MR. GOLD

Bae...

ZELENA

(to Xaldin)

Well, while they go do their thing, 

why don’t we do ours!?

They climb up a set of stairs to a chamber that overlooks 

the throne room, a crystal window separating the two rooms. 

INT. NOME PALACE CHAMBER — DAY

Xaldin steps up to the window and watches the ensuing 

events, while Zelena walks up to the table. 

XALDIN

You CAN do this, right? 

ZELENA

Of course!I’ve done it

before!But we must wait — 

She looks down at the table.At a cauldron, some potions,

Merlin’s spellbook, and Excalibur.

ZELENA (cont’d) 

— for the Darkness to return to 

his heart.

EXT. EMERALD CITY — DAY 

Belle, Ozma, and Jinjur stand before a massive, emerald 

carriage with gold accents.Tied to the front are the

COWARDLY LION and a HUNGRY TIGER.An ALL-FEMALE ARMY faces 

a great number of Oztanks.

The vehicles sit on a green carpet, which is rolled up on 

both the front and back.Golden trim runs along the left 

and right sides, and equally golden tassels poke out of both

sides of each roll.Belle whistles, clearly impressed. 

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 18.

OZMA

You like?This is how we’re going

to cross the desert to Ev.

JINJUR

See, if we go normally, we’ll die.

BELLE 

Delightful! 

Belle and Ozma get into the carriage.Jinjur and her army

get into the Oztanks behind it.And the carpet takes off,

heading out the Western Gate. 

EXT. WINKIE COUNTRY — DAY 

The Crossing Carpet reaches the western border of Oz.And

the Deadly Desert.It crosses the border and heads into the

desert. 

EXT. NOME MOUNTAINS — DAY — FLASHBACK 

The army arrives at the foot of a mountain. 

INT. OZTANK — DAY 

Dilan and Amby are seated.

AMBY

We may have to blast. 

INT. NOME CAVE — DAY

Everything is pitch-black, when — BOOM! — a backlit puff

of debris, flies in.Rubble falls from a wall.And when 

everything clears, there’s the army just outside, led by the

main Oztanks, its cannon smoking.It leads them in.

INT. OZTANK — DAY 

Dilan and Amby, as before.Dilan grabs a mouthpiece. 

DILAN 

(into mouthpiece)

Nightvision.

He then flips a switch.A green screen in front of them

displays an image of a cavern.They watch it intently. 

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 19.

AMBY

(into mouthpiece)

Keep your eyes peeled, men. 

And more traversing.Then, THUMP!The Oztank shakes, and

they look up. 

AMBY (cont’d) 

WHAT WAS THAT!? 

Dilan grabs the screen and pulls it toward them.In it, a

rocky, humanoid figure leaps onto the ground.It punches 

whatever is feeding the screen, and the image cracks, as the

Oztank shakes again, this time backward.It falls over.

Dilan pulls a lever, opening the Oztank and climbs out. 

INT. NOME CAVE — DAY

Dilan helps Amby out.Blood runs down his right

cheek.Amby points his gun at the Nome, and Dilan readies

his spear.The Nome rolls toward them.Dilan twirls his 

spear and attempts to strike the Nome.The spear bends.

DILAN 

Well, that’s not good.

More Nomes leap down from the ceiling.They emerge from the

walls.The floor.It’s.An.Ambush.The footsoldiers 

rush in, but the Nomes overpower them.They bash them

together, tear them apart.

The Nomes knock over more Oztanks.Dent them.Then, Dilan 

sees the soldier that retrieved him from the tent being 

attack.He rushes to his aid and knocks the Nome apart.

SOLDIER 

Thanks. 

The Nome starts to reassemble.

DILAN 

Rocks...

And throw dirt into the soldier’s mouth, drowning 

him.Oztanks fire cannons at the Nomes, but they just

reassemble themselves, too. 

DILAN (cont’d)

RETREAT!

As the living soldiers start to head out, a NOME with "hair"

like Dr. Fuji watches them.His eyes indicate no malice. 

20.

EXT. WINKIE GEISER PARK — DAY — PRESENT DAY 

The Crossing Carpet takes everyone across a field of

geisers.It slows down.

INT. OZIAN CARRIAGE — DAY 

Ozma turns to Belle.

OZMA

We need to be careful around the

geisers.

Belle nods, in agreement.THUMP!The carriage shakes. 

BELLE 

What was that!? 

OZMA

Stop the carriage!

EXT. WINKIE GEISER PARK — DAY 

Ozma and Belle get out of the carriage.They look at the 

ground.It is cracking.

BELLE 

It’s destabilizing. 

OZMA

We need to move.

SPLOOSH!Water shoots from the ground! 

OZMA (cont’d) 

QUICKLY!

They start to run back toward the carriage, but another 

eruption knocks it over.Also, the carpet flops, causing 

Belle and Ozma to lose their balance.The look at eachother

then get up and run up to the carriage. 

The Lion and the Tiger detach themselves from the carriage

to try and prop it back up.They rock it, and rock it, and 

rock it.Finally, they get it back on the carpet.

OZMA (cont’d) 

Come on!

(CONTINUED)

CONTINUED: 21.

She takes Belle’s hand and helps her into the carriage.The

Lion and Tiger then reattach themselves and the Crossing

Carpet continues rolling.However, this time, it moves much

more quickly, as it races against the geisers.

Water erupts from the ground, as the Crossing Carpet dodges 

it.It has to make sharp turns just to not get 

hit.Finally, it clears the geisers and returns to its 

normal pace.

INT. OZIAN CARRIAGE — DAY 

Belle looks out the window, while Ozma breathes a sigh of 

relief. 

OZMA

Roquat’s tunnel must have disrupted 

the volcanic activity here. 

Belle turns to Ozma.

BELLE 

Tunnel? 

OZMA

Around the time Dorothy and her 

family moved to Oz, Roquat launched 

an attack on the Emerald

City.We’ve had quite a few Nome 

Wars, actually. 

BELLE 

I know the feeling.The Enchanted

Forest has been hit with multiple 

Ogre Wars.My own kingdom was at 

the center of the second-most 

recent one. 

OZMA

When was the last one?

BELLE 

During and just after the first 

Dark Curse. 

(pause)

How did you manage to overthrow 

Zelena? 

OZMA

(laughs) 

Oh, that’s a story for another

day...

(CONTINUED)

CONTINUED: 22.

She looks directly at Belle.

OZMA (cont’d) 

But it’s the same story of how I

first met Dorothy.The first time

she returned to Oz. 

She smiles.Belle smiles back. 

END OF ACT THREE

(CONTINUED)

* * *

 


	4. Chapter 4

CONTINUED: 23.

ACT FOUR

INT. OPULENT TENT — NIGHT — FLASHBACK 

Zelena slams her fist on the table, startling a bandaged

Amby.Dilan, deep in contemplation, does not flinch. 

ZELENA

YOU RETREATED!? 

AMBY

We lost a THIRD of our troops in

that cave!We had to leave so

fast, they’re still there!

ZELENA

Then you are weak.

She smirks and backs up.

ZELENA (cont’d) 

You HAVE the Oztanks!USE THEM!

AMBY

We did, Your Wickedness!

ZELENA

(her teeth clenched) 

Not.Well.Enough.

DILAN 

(not looking up) 

You weren’t there.It was a

bloodbath.

ZELENA

(laughs) 

I don’t care! 

TWO SOLDIERS enter. 

SOLDIER #1

Captain, General. 

EXT. OZIAN CAMP — NIGHT 

The two soldiers, and TWO OTHERS, surround the Nome with the

good "hair," who is on the ground, looking up at Dilan and

Amby. 

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 24.

SOLDIER #2

We found him trying to enter the

camp. 

DILAN 

What do you want? 

NOME

I have come to help you out.

DILAN 

Why should we trust you?

NOME

Because...I hate Roquat every bit 

as much as you do.Many of us

do.We’ve formed an above-ground 

rebel group, and I am their 

leader.My name...is Kaliko. 

INT. NOME PALACE THRONE ROOM — DAY — PRESENT DAY

All, as before. 

DOROTHY 

You know...this isn’t the WORST 

situation I’ve been in. 

Gold eyes her, skeptically. 

DOROTHY (cont’d)

One time, Princess Langwedire 

locked me up and tried to take my 

head for her collection.

NEAL

What? 

DOROTHY 

It’s true.Ozma saved me,

though.I’m sure she’s on her way, 

right now.

EXT. KINGDOM OF EV — DAY

The Crossing Carpet emerges from the Deadly Desert and

enters Ev.

* * *

25.

INT. OZIAN CARRIAGE — DAY 

Belle looks out the window, as the carriage passes a wall 

with an ominous warning carved into it: BEWARE OF WHEELERS! 

BELLE 

What are wheelers?

Ozma doesn’t answer.So, Belle looks at her. 

OZMA

Just another obstacle.As long as

we don’t disturb them, we’ll be 

fine. 

BELLE 

I hope you’re right.

OZMA

So do I, because they can be quite

nasty, when provoked. 

She looks out the window and sees a WHEELER rolling outside.

EXT. KINGDOM OF EV — DAY

The wheeler has wheels for feet.It has four legs with 

knees that point outward, like that of a horse.The rest of

its body is humanoid.Its fur gives the appearance of a

suit and hat.It spots the Crossing Carpet.

INT. OZIAN PALACE THRONE ROOM — DAY 

Belle’s eyes widen, and she turns to Ozma.

BELLE 

It saw us.

OZMA

So?Have you never been on a 

safari, before? 

BELLE 

Not exactly.

OZMA

You should stay a while.There’s 

this one in Quadling Country —

THUMP!The carriage stops and rocks. 

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 26.

BELLE 

You were saying?

Ozma raises her index finger and waves it around. 

OZMA

Shut up.

The carriage tilts toward the front left corner.

BELLE 

Whoa! 

Belle looks out the window and sees the wheeler with one of 

the wheels from the carriage. 

BELLE (cont’d)

We have a problem.

Ozma looks over her shoulder and gets out.

EXT. KINGDOM OF EV — DAY

Ozma walks up to the wheeler. 

OZMA

Hey!Give me that! 

Belle leans out the door and watches.The wheeler starts 

charging. 

BELLE 

Whoa!Whoa, whoa, whoa!

She leaps down and walks up to the wheeler. 

BELLE (cont’d)

Hey...Easy there... 

It starts to slow down.Ozma tilts her head, out of

curiosity.It stops by Belle, and she bends down and 

extends her hand. 

BELLE (cont’d)

Can we have that back?

It drops the wheel.She picks it up. 

BELLE (cont’d)

(smiling)

Thank you!

She brushes its head, and it rolls away.

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 27.

OZMA

I’ve never seen someone be able to

tame a wheeler before.

Belle gets up and turns to her. 

BELLE 

Well, after a Yaoguai, nothing

really scares all that much any 

more. 

OZMA

(impressed)

You tamed a YAOGUAI!? 

BELLE 

You’ve HEARD of them. 

OZMA

Mombi used to talk about them.The 

Wicked Witch of the North.

BELLE 

(nodding)

I see...

OZMA

I guess it was a good idea to bring 

you!

(smiles) 

You...find solutions that don’t 

require violence. 

BELLE 

See, I have this superpower.It

allows me to see the good in

others.And...I saw a scared 

creature.One that saw...something 

bigger — that also had wheels — 

and felt threatened.

OZMA

I guess...my childhood left 

me...cynical.Sometimes, it’s easy 

to forget that there IS good out

there.

Belle hears this and thinks.

BELLE 

How about we, uh —

She holds up the wheel. 

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 28.

BELLE (cont’d)

— get this back on! 

She smiles and runs up to Ozma. 

EXT. OZIAN CAMP — NIGHT — FLASHBACK 

Kaliko is now pacing, still watched closely by Dilan, Amby, 

and the four other soldiers.

KALIKO

We Nomes are nigh-indestructible, 

save for one weakness!

DILAN 

What’s that?

KALIKO

Eggs.The yolks and whites are 

poisonous to the touch; they make 

our rocks boil.Come to the

mountain with eggs, and Roquat will 

have no choice but to back down.

DILAN 

Come with me. 

He grabs his wrist and leads him into the tent. 

INT. OPULENT TENT — NIGHT 

On the table, a teacup sits on a saucer.Zelena picks it up

and sips from it. 

ZELENA

Captain Fyter — 

She sets it down. 

ZELENA (cont’d) 

I hope you know what you’re doing.

DILAN 

Trust me. 

He leads Kaliko to the back and grabs an egg. 

DILAN (cont’d)

How willing are you to prove it?

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 29.

Kaliko grabs the egg from his hand and crushes

it.SIZZLE.He shows it to him.It’s a-bubblin’.And, as

the egg drips down his wrist, that bubbles, too.

ZELENA

That’s very interesting...

She gets up.

ZELENA (cont’d) 

Tell me: Does this happen with any

egg?

KALIKO

Yes.Now, if you’ll excuse me, I 

have to wash this off, before it

spreads.

He frees himself from Dilan’s grasp and just walks

out.Zelena walks up to Dilan. 

ZELENA

Nomes...are susceptible...to eggs!

DILAN 

So it would seem. 

ZELENA

I can easily conjure up some more 

chicken eggs to arm the 

footsoldiers with.As for the

Oztanks...let’s fill those —

She holds out her hand, and a large egg appears in a puff of

green smoke.

ZELENA (cont’d) 

— WITH OZTRICH EGGS!

EXT. OZIAN CAMP — DAY — MONTAGE 

Various scenes of:

— All of the soldiers attaching chicken eggs to their 

bandoliers

— The soldiers in Oztanks loading their cannons up with 

Oztrich eggs

At the end, they take off, toward the mountains.

* * *

30.

EXT. NOME MOUNTAINS — DAY 

The Ozian Army once again reaches the foot of the mountain, 

where it stops.The front Oztank opens up, and Dilan and 

Amby poke their heads out.

DILAN 

Now...it’s time to show those rocky 

bastards what we’re made of!

They all cheer

AMBY

Eggs at the ready!

The footsoldiers all grab eggs from their bandoliers. 

AMBY (cont’d) 

And...ONWARD! 

The footsoldiers all charge into the cave.Amby closes his 

and Dilan’s Oztanks, and it leads the others to follow. 

INT. NOME CAVE — DAY

Once again, the army is swarmed by Nomes.But, this time,

the Ozians have an advantage, as they immediately begin 

striking back with eggs.True, quite a few of them still 

get hurt, but at least they’re not powerless. 

END OF ACT FOUR 

(CONTINUED)


	5. Chapter 5

CONTINUED: 31.

ACT FIVE

INT. NOME CAVE — DAY

The Ozians manage to fight their way through the tunnel, all

the way toward the palace, which is another mountain inside 

the cave.But more castley.Yeah, that’s a word.

INT. NOME PALACE THRONE ROOM — DAY

THE NOME KING sits on his throne.He has a long "beard" and

is wearing that belt.He is made from a very red clay.He 

leaps from his seat.

NOME KING 

WHAT IS GOING ON OUT THERE!?

He brushes past his GUARDS and storms out.

INT. NOME CAVE — DAY

Dilan is standing in front of the Ozian Army very 

dramatically; he’s got his spear on the ground and he’s 

locking down at it.When the Nome King emerges from his

palace, he shifts his gaze to him.

DILAN 

Roquat the Red.Her Wickedness 

would like a word.

He then looks up.Zelena swoops in on her broom and lands

before the King.

ZELENA

Hey, rocky.Let’s negotiate a

treaty. 

And she leads him into his own palace.Like a boss.

EXT. NOME MOUNTAINS — DAY — PRESENT DAY 

The Crossing Carpet stops at a mountain range.There is an 

opening that has evidently been blasted.Ozma and Belle get

out, and the Lion and Tiger detach. 

OZMA

(to Belle) 

Here goes nothing.

The four enter, with the Oztanks following. 

* * *

32.

INT. NOME CAVE — DAY

Ozma and Belle look around, with the Lion, Tiger, and 

Oztanks behind them.Belle takes out her phone and turns on

the light.Ozma takes out a beautiful, green flashlight and

turns it on.It shines a brilliant emerald color.

BELLE 

Is there anything we need to watch

out for?

OZMA

Zelena.Ever since the Nome

Revolution —

SCREECH!A monkey swoops down at them!Ozma and Belle duck

out of its way, and the Lion gets up on his hind legs and 

roars at it.He wrestles with the monkey, tossing it away

from them.Belle turns off the light on her phone. 

BELLE 

Lights off. 

OZMA

What!?

BELLE 

DO IT!

Ozma nods and turns of her light, leaving Belle’s screen as 

the sole, very faint glow in the black abyss.After some 

deliberation, she taps it, and it flashes.THUMP!She 

turns her light back on and takes out a dagger. 

Belle slowly inches toward the monkey, recovering from its

fall, point her dagger forward.Once she’s only a few feet 

away, she sheaths dagger and puts her phone in her mouth, 

screen up.She takes out a bottle and unscrews it. 

She shakes a tiny amount of pink powder onto the monkey,

just as it lunges toward her.It turns into...a Nome.

OZMA

Shiz.I bet she did that to ALL of 

them. 

NOME

(nods) 

The King is being kept in the 

palace.It’s sad, seeing as he — 

Be careful. 

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 33.

OZMA

Since when can she do that to 

Nomes, though?

NOME

She’s still allies with the old 

King.He may have taught her a 

workaround. 

She rolls away. 

LION

(to Belle) 

Do you have enough of that stuff

for a whole kingdom?

She holds the bottle in front of her face.

BELLE 

Umm...

Ozma walks up to the front Oztank and knocks on it.It 

opens, and Jinjur pokes her head out. 

JINJUR

Yes?

OZMA

Take your army to Evna and look for 

a potion shop.Ask for fairy 

dust.Pink fairy dust! 

JINJUR

Aye!

She closes the hatch, and the Oztanks all pan around — to 

use a tripod term — and exit. 

LION

Shall we press onward?

OZMA

Indeed, we shall. 

TIGER 

Hop aboard. 

LION

We can get you there faster.

Ozma hops on the Lion, and Belle onto the Tiger, and they 

proceed farther into the cavern.

* * *

34.

INT. NOME CAVE — NIGHT — FLASHBACK

All, as before.Zelena and Roquat step out.

ZELENA

We have reached...an agreement! 

DILAN 

Congratulations.

ROQUAT

Yes.This agreement will greatly 

benefit BOTH of us!It will usher

in a new age for the Nome Kingdom 

and Oz alike! 

ZELENA

The war...is over.

The troops cheer. 

EXT. OZIAN CAMP — NIGHT 

The Ozian soldiers celebrate the treaty the only way they 

know how: by throwing a party!Some of them do get a little

drunk.Dilan and Amby sit around a fire, bottles in hand.

DILAN 

To peace. 

CLING!

AMBY

Peace, and the future it may bring. 

They drink. 

AMBY (cont’d) 

You really took a gamble trusting 

Kaliko like that. 

DILAN 

I saw a chance, and I took it.

AMBY

You may well earn yourself a

promotion, Fyter. 

DILAN 

(smiling)

Thank you!But, this is the end

for me. 

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 35.

AMBY

(nodding)

Right...your family.You know...if 

you’re looking for name 

suggestions, "Omby" if it’s a boy?

DILAN 

(laughs, then smiling) 

No. 

AMBY

It was worth a shot.

He takes another drink. 

INT. NOME CAVE — DAY — PRESENT DAY

Ozma, Belle, the Lion, and the Tiger reach the palace.

BELLE 

That it?

Ozma nods.

BELLE (cont’d)

Here goes nothing.

They race inside. 

INT. NOME PALACE THRONE ROOM — DAY

All, as before.Gold stares intently at the lance. 

NEAL

Papa... 

He shakes his head. 

MR. GOLD

I know, son.I know. 

(to Dorothy) 

Don’t worry.There’s another way.

He takes out his watch and looks at it.After pocketing it,

he then turns the lance toward himself. 

MR. GOLD (cont’d) 

(to Neal)

Give my love to Belle and Henry.

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 36.

NEAL

No, wait!PAPA, WAIT!

Gold plunges the lance toward his chest, when — ROAR! — 

the Lion bursts in, Ozma clutching to his back, with Belle

and the Tiger behind him.The sound startles Gold, causing 

him to drop the lance.

MR. GOLD

(beaming)

BELLE!

Belle disembarks. 

BELLE 

RUMPEL! 

Ozma leaps off the Lion.

OZMA

DOT!

DOROTHY 

(glowing)

OZMA! 

NEAL

Nealfire.Felt a little left out!

Ozma, Belle, the Lion, and the Tiger begin fighting the 

monkeys and Dragoons. 

INT. NOME PALACE CHAMBER — DAY

Xaldin walks up to Zelena, who is busy with her Excalibur 

spell.

XALDIN

Your Wickedness.

Zelena looks up from her work.

ZELENA

What!?

She turns her head. 

ZELENA (cont’d) 

Well, get out there and do

something!I’M BUSY! 

He angrily stomps outside.

* * *

37.

INT. OZIAN PALACE THRONE ROOM — DAY 

Belle grabs the lance Gold dropped and tosses it to Neal. 

NEAL

Thanks. 

He manages to disarm the Dragoons surrounding him and knock 

them onto the ground.Xaldin then enters and summons five

lances. 

XALDIN

TAKE THIS!

He waves a hand, and a gust of wind flings one each to

Belle, Ozma, the Lion, the Tiger, and Neal.Belle stops and

turns around.Surprisingly, she just waits!Run, Belle, 

run!No?Okay...

BELLE 

Lion!Tiger! 

Ah!Okay, so, once the lance reaches her, Belle grabs on 

and fights it, redirecting it toward the ceiling.Where

Gold and Dorothy are.With one hand she holds onto the 

lance tightly.With the other, she grabs the fairy dust. 

She pops the cap off and tosses it at the monkeys, holding

Gold and Dorothy.They turn back into Nomes, dropping the

two, who land safely on the Tiger and Lion, respectively. 

DOROTHY 

Thanks, old friend. 

LION

Oh, anything for you, Dorothy!

She smiles.Belle lands and hands the lance to her husband.

BELLE 

Here ya go! 

MR. GOLD

(smiling)

Thanks! 

Belle runs up to Ozma.

BELLE 

That was the last of it.

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 38.

OZMA

(sighs)

What’s keeping Jinjur?

INT. EVNA POTIONS AND MORE — DAY

Jinjur is leaning onto a counter, her army behind her.On

the other side, is a SHOPKEEPER who is clearly new. 

JINJUR

No.Pink.PINK! 

SHOPKEEPER

Okay, hold on.

He goes to the back, and Jinjur facepalms, sighing quite

heavily.

INT. NOME PALACE THRONE ROOM — DAY

All, as before.Ozma, Dorothy, Belle, Gold, Neal, the Lion,

and the Tiger are pummeling their way through the Dragoons, 

and knocking monkeys aside.Xaldin, watching all this

ensue, summons a lance. 

XALDIN

ENOUGH! 

He strikes the ground with its pole.All the Dragoons stop.

XALDIN (cont’d) 

Retreat!I’ll do it myself.

They all fly away into the aether, leaving only the monkeys 

and Xaldin to fight our heroes.He walks toward them,

looking around.Two more strikes.

Darkness travels along the chains holding up the

candelabra.They detach from the wall, iron spikes and 

all.They detach from the candelabra, rings and all, 

leaving it clinging only by one chain at the top. 

They wrap around, as if to hold a sphere.And a sphere the 

hold, for one forms from the Darkness.Four larger rings — 

two pale gold, two iron — float from the candelabra to the

sphere, where a bunch of spikes emerge. 

Two of these spikes go into one of each ring — iron, then 

gold.These spikes glow red at their tips.Two beady, 

yellow eyes glow above a jagged mouth.

(CONTINUED)

CONTINUED: 39.

MR. GOLD

A Dark Thorn... 

Xaldin turns around and heads back up the stairs. 

END OF ACT FIVE 

(CONTINUED)

* * *

 


	6. Chapter 6

CONTINUED: 40.

ACT SIX 

INT. NOME PALACE THRONE ROOM — DAY

All, as before.The Dark Thorn dives into the floor, and 

the entire room shrouds in Darkness, becoming all 

skully.The exits are blocked.A purple cloud on the floor

chases Ozma and nearly engulfs her, but she dodges. 

OZMA

Looks like it’s gonna act like some 

kind of...Shadow Stalker! 

Oh, you.The candelabra’s chain then breaks, and it crashes

to the ground.Thankfully, our heroes manage to get out of 

its way, but blue flames fan out from it, anyway.Then,

some pillars attack Dorothy, but she strikes back.

The Dark Thorn flies out of the pillars and around the

room.Neal chases after it, but it soon disappears.

NEAL

Where’d it go!? 

MR. GOLD

Nowhere.It’s invisible. 

He closes his eyes and, after some seconds, swings his lance

behind him.It makes an impact, judging by the distortion, 

and he pivots around to attack again.Belle, Ozma, Dorothy,

and Neal run to help out, and it soon reappears.

Oh, and I feel I should remind you that the monkeys are 

still flying around, causing trouble for our heroes.Hold

onto that thought.They’re just a nuisance throughout.But

the Lion and Tiger focus on keeping them at bay.

Meanwhile, the others keep attacking the Dark Thorn.It

leaps into the candelabra, and more flames fan out.Belle

just barely dodges one. 

BELLE 

Whoa! 

While recovering her balance, she drops a bottle.As she 

picks it up, she seems to get an idea.She hurls it at the 

candelabra, and it explodes and a flash of sparks and 

light.The Darkness then leaves the walls. 

DOROTHY 

Is it gone? 

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 41.

It seems to be judging by the empty chains on the ground

with what’s left of the candelabra. 

NEAL

Yeah, I think we’re good. 

TIGER 

Great.Can you help us!? 

The monkeys swarm our heroes.And only Belle seems to

notice that the chains and candelabra float back into place 

and repair.Wait a minute... 

BELLE 

Hey, guys...

Gold swats a monkey away with his lance and turns to his

wife.Then up. 

MR. GOLD

No...no, no, no.It’s not

gone.It’s...free! 

A whole cloud of monkeys are pushed away by some kind of

invisible force that heads toward our heroes. 

MR. GOLD (cont’d) 

RUN!

He jabs the lance into the invisible force, and the Dark

thorn reappears.Now freed, it is no longer in the form of 

a ball.Rather, it is quadrupedal, with thorns around its

limbs and MUCH LONGER spikes, almost hairlike.

Its face is more pointed, and it appears to have a

goatee.It tosses Gold onto the candelabra, which he 

quickly grabs onto.He looks down, but only for half a 

second.He’s freaking terrified. 

BELLE 

RUMPEL! 

She just flat out runs for it.She leaps from monkey to

monkey, until she reaches one near the candelabra.It tries

to throw her, but she manages to hold on just enough to get 

close.She holds out her hand to her husband.

BELLE (cont’d)

Do you trust me?

MR. GOLD

(nodding)

Of course.

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 42.

He takes it, and she swaps places with him.He struggles to

hold onto the monkey, and she flings a bottle past onto the 

ground.When it breaks upon impact, a giant foamy substance

grows out of it.He lets go, and it breaks his fall. 

MR. GOLD (cont’d) 

(smiling)

Comfy!

Belle then begins climbing the candelabra.Down below, the 

others find themselves a tad overwhelmed by the combined

forces of the Dark Thorn and the monkeys. 

OZMA

There’s just too many of them.

BOOM!A pink cloud explodes into the room from the 

entrance. 

INT. NOME PALACE CHAMBER — DAY

Zelena brushes bast Xaldin to the window, carrying

Excalibur.

ZELENA

What was that!? 

When she looks out, she sees some Nomes where there were

once monkeys. 

ZELENA (cont’d) 

No! 

She starts to head out, but Xaldin grabs her arm. 

XALDIN

Relax.I’ve got it.

BOOM!She looks back out.

ZELENA

You had better hope!

INT. NOME PALACE THRONE ROOM — DAY

All, as before.Dorothy and Ozma look into the entrance

and, as the pink smoke clears, see Jinjur and her Oztanks 

there.And there’s only a few more monkeys left. 

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 43.

OZMA

You’re just in time!

JINJUR

Good! 

Belle is nearly at the top, but she has taken a break from

her climb to look down at smile.She resumes and takes her 

dagger to the top chain’s weak spot.The candelabra comes

crashing down but doesn’t hit the ground. 

Then, she starts to swing.It sways and sways and

sways...Then it rams into the Dark Thorn, and she adjusts 

her posture to swing it around the room, ramming it against 

the wall.It also hits a couple monkeys, which grab on.

She struggles to fight them off, so Ozma and Dorothy leap on

to help out.Then — BOOM! — one more blast turns them

back into Nomes.That was the last of them.

INT. NOME PALACE CHAMBER — DAY

Zelena releases her arm from Xaldin’s grasp.

ZELENA

Clearly, you DON’T! 

INT. NOME PALACE THRONE ROOM — DAY

All, as before.Eventually, the candelabra manages to throw

the Dark Thorn off of it, and it hits a wall, where it

explodes in a cloud of Darkness.

INT. NOME PALACE CHAMBER — DAY

Zelena and Xaldin, as before.Xaldin screams out in pain 

and clutches the spot where his heart would be.He leans on

the windowsill to recover.

INT. NOME PALACE THRONE ROOM — DAY

All, as before.The Nomes cheer, while Belle steadies the

candelabra and hops down.She runs up to the lance and 

takes it to the foam. 

BELLE 

Rumpel! 

Hearing his wife’s voice, he crawls his way out and grabs 

the lance.

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 44.

MR. GOLD

Thanks. 

(smiles) 

That was...You were amazing!

And Zelena and Xaldin are standing at the top of the stairs.

ZELENA

Not bad...Not bad...Still — 

She climbs down, and Xaldin follows.At the bottom, she

raises the sword. 

ZELENA (cont’d) 

— I’m afraid wicked always wins!

(to Xaldin)

Send out some of your...dragons.

XALDIN

Dragoons. 

ZELENA

Whatever!Just.Do it.

XALDIN

It’s too late.

ZELENA

What!?

XALDIN

Our plan failed.

ZELENA

But — XALDIN! 

XALDIN

Farewell. 

And he immediately disappears into a dark portal. 

ZELENA

URGH! 

She swings but is soon grabbed by some kind of blue energy. 

ZELENA (cont’d) 

NO!NOT NOW! 

She tries to fight it off, in the process, dropping 

Excalibur.But she fails.She turns a transparent blue, 

save for the necklace around her neck, which falls to the 

ground.Zelena then fades into the air, screaming. 

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 45.

MR. GOLD

Well —

He picks up Excalibur.

MR. GOLD (cont’d) 

— I guess death came back for her.

He stabs the gem in the necklace, releasing Dorothy’s magic 

back into her body.He then looks at the sword.

MR. GOLD (cont’d) 

Looks like we’ll be visiting

Camelot sometime soon.

NEAL

I suppose we should, uh...head

home. 

OZMA

Well, my belt has to recharge for a 

while, so why don’t you stay in the 

Emerald City for the night? 

BELLE 

Alright!

NEAL

As long as we can contact our loved 

ones in Storybrooke.

DOROTHY 

Yeah, we have something for that! 

MR. GOLD

Well, alright, then!

Our heroes and the army all exit. 

EXT. MUNCHKINLAND MEADOW — NIGHT — FLASHBACK

Smiling, Dilan walks through the meadow to his house.But

his smile soon fades, when he sees it’s been broken into, 

through the window.He runs inside.

INT. MUNCHKINLAND HOUSE — NIGHT 

The moment he enters, Dilan frantically looks around. 

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 46.

DILAN 

(calling)

Nimmie!Nimmie!

Then he looks down.And sees Nimmie’s dead body.Mauled to

death.Covered in claw marks.And he spots something

inside, which he pulls out: a claw from a...

DILAN (cont’d)

Monkey... 

INT. OZIAN PALACE THRONE ROOM — NIGHT 

Dilan storms in and tosses the GUARDS aside, knocking them

out.This catches Zelena’s attention.

DILAN 

ZELENA! 

He charges at her with his lance, stopping inches from her

throat. 

DILAN (cont’d)

You murdered my wife, you WITCH!

ZELENA

What are you talking about?I did

no such thing!

DILAN 

Don’t play games with me! 

She quietly summons a fireball. 

DILAN (cont’d)

You were jealous — nay, GREEN with

ENVY — of her, so you had her 

killed. 

He takes out the monkey’s claw. 

DILAN (cont’d)

Your hitmonkey left a piece of

evidence behind.

ZELENA

I swear!It wasn’t me!I would

NEVER do such a thing!

DILAN 

You are wicked, through and 

through.

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 47.

ZELENA

Well...can’t argue that!

She slaps the fireball toward him, but he leaps out of the

way.So, she flings it at him.He twirls his lance, and a 

powerful gust extinguishes the flame.He seems a bit 

surprised by this.

ZELENA (cont’d) 

Ooh...You got a few new TRICKS, I 

see!But, do you HONESTLY think

you can stop me!?I’m the Wicked 

Witch...bitch!

Her broom flies underneath her, lifting her into the air, as

she summons two fireballs.Which she pushes together, into 

a large one.He, too, rises into the air, propelled by a 

strong gust.

And the stronger his magic gets, something...odd starts to

appear about him.Some kind of...shadowy aura.He and 

Zelena fly toward eachother, both armed with their

respective weapon of choice — her giant fireball versus his 

lance.

KABOOM!Wind and fire...not always a fun combination.Both

are sent fling back against a wall, which the tumble down 

from.He quickly recovers and charges at her, leaping and

doing cool lance tricks.

But it’s nothing she can’t handle.She swiftly grabs her 

broom and defends herself with it.They spar.He swings 

under, she leaps.She swings over, he ducks.And this goes

on and on and on... 

It quickly becomes clear: They are evenly matched.Which,

naturally, raises the question of how the heck Amby outranks

him.Whatever.That’s beside the point. 

ZELENA (cont’d) 

Guards!Guards!GUARDS! 

TWO MORE GUARDS burst in.She flings her hand, tossing him 

into their arms.His lance falls onto the floor. 

ZELENA (cont’d) 

Have...MISTER Fyter exiled from the 

city.And, if he gives you any 

trouble, toss him to the desert!

GUARD #4

Yes, Your Wickedness! 

They take him out, and Zelena takes a moment to recover.

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 48.

ZELENA

(softly) 

It wasn’t me!I swear... 

END OF ACT SIX

(CONTINUED)


	7. Chapter 7

CONTINUED: 49.

TAG 

EXT. EMERALD CITY — NIGHT — PRESENT DAY 

Lights shine on the palace. 

INT. OZIAN PALACE GRAND BALLROOM — NIGHT

There’s a great party going on.Some of the most popular 

DENIZENS OF OZ are there, including Ozma, Dorothy, and

Jinjur.And, of course, Gold, Belle, and Neal are there, as

well. 

Ozma walks up to Neal with a flute filled with a deep 

emerald liquid. 

OZMA

Merloz? 

NEAL

Oh! 

He takes it and sips. 

NEAL (cont’d) 

It’s good!

Another sip.

NEAL (cont’d) 

Hey, uh, mind if I take some

home?Emma’s GOT to have some of 

this! 

OZMA

I’ll get you a bottle!

NEAL

Thanks! 

As she walks away, he takes another drink.Belle then walks

up to Dorothy.

BELLE 

You know, I was just in the 

library.You’ve got some good

stuff in there! 

DOROTHY 

From time to time, I find myself in 

there, as well. 

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 50.

Ozma walks up to them.

OZMA

Feel free to take one book home 

with you.My treat.

BELLE 

Thank you!

OZMA

Hey, anything for the woman who 

helped me save my wife! 

She puts her arm around Dorothy, and Belle smiles.Gold

walks up behind her.

MR. GOLD

And what shall my...souvenir be?

OZMA

You’re interested in magical

artifacts, yes? 

He nods.

OZMA (cont’d) 

I think we may have something 

you’ll like!Come.I’ll show you

to my treasury. 

They exit.

EXT. EMERALD CITY GATES — NIGHT — FLASHBACK 

The guards fling Dilan onto the ground. 

GUARD #3

AND STAY OUT!Or it’ll be to 

shiftin’ sands with ya! 

They slam the city doors hut behind them. 

ANSEM THE WISE

(o.s.) 

A bit down on your luck?

Dilan turns his head behind him, as he gets up to find Ansem

standing there. 

ANSEM THE WISE (cont’d) 

Such a shame, such a shame.If you 

don’t mind me asking, what

happened? 

(CONTINUED)

* * *

CONTINUED: 51.

DILAN 

I’ve lost everything.My 

wife.Any chance at a future as a

father.My good grace. 

ANSEM THE WISE

You know, my offer still stands.

DILAN 

Hey, I’ve got nothing to leave

behind, anymore.

ANSEM THE WISE

Your...weapon of choice is a lance, 

yes?

Dilan nods. 

ANSEM THE WISE (cont’d) 

I can provide you with one from our 

armory.Come.

They walk away together.Crane up to reveal they are 

heading toward Aeleus’ ship.

END OF TAG

FADE OUT.


End file.
